


He's Nice

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coliver and Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is bound and determined to be as least helpful as possible. It’s not personal. He’d fly to the moon and back for Oliver, a hundred times over, but — kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog, 'monicashipscoliver'. Enjoy!

Connor is bound and determined to be as least helpful as possible. It’s not personal. He’d fly to the moon and back for Oliver, a hundred times over, but — _kids?_

Connor doesn’t know anything about children. He doesn’t like them. And they don’t like him. It’s like some secret unspoken mutual understanding to never interact with each other.

Her name is Katie. She’s five, dark hair done up in pigtails. Her eyes are as dark and kind as her uncle’s. And she won’t stop staring at Connor sitting beside her on the couch.

Oliver’s in the kitchen making popcorn and hot cocoa. They’re going to watch a movie. It’s been five minutes and Katie just sits there, staring.

Connor frowns at her. “Can I help you with something?”

She shakes her head but then sniffles. Loud.

Connor scrunches his nose and hands her a tissue.

She wipes her nose and then hands it back before Connor can pull far enough away.

"Thanks," Connor says and stands to throw the tissue in the trash. When he comes back Katie is still staring. "What now?"

Katie narrows her eyes, studying him, but then nods. “You’re nice.”

Connor frowns harder. “No, I’m not.”

Katie starts giggling, like it’s a game. “Yes, you are!”

"No," Connor says, though his voice lacks any of it’s previous ire.

"Yes!" she shouts. She laughs so hard she has to clutch her sides.

Connor bites his bottom lip to keep his own laugh from escaping. “Nuh, uh.”

"Uh, huh!"

"No, sir."

Katie’s giggles end abruptly in a gasp. “I’m a _girl_ ,” she says, entirely scandalized.

Connor dramatically crosses the room and bows deep before the little lady. “My deepest apologies, madam.”

Katie’s giggles immediately return and Connor feels better in an instant. _Wait_ , when had he started to feel bad?

"He’s the nicest," Oliver says from behind him. Connor swings around to see Oliver standing in the doorway to the kitchen, popcorn bowl in one hand and two mugs in the other. A warm smile on his lips.

Connor reaches out to help. Katie runs around him to help first. She takes the popcorn, spilling only about half of it on her way back to the couch.

"She likes you," Oliver says.

Connor wouldn’t mind if she did - not this one - but, “Kids don’t like me.”

"Conn’r, sit here!" Katie pats the seat beside her.

Connor lowers his chin to his chest to hide his smile.

Oliver must see it anyway, because he leans in to kiss Connor’s cheek. Softly, he says, “I like you, too.”


End file.
